Ron's Torture
by The Torturer
Summary: Harry is fed up with Ron, he has betrayed him too many times and he decides to get a little revenge. If you like Ron then this probably isn't for you. Ron plus Spiders -ones that only he can see- equals Crazy person which in turn equals St. Mungos. XD


**Okay to get the _fun _part out of the way. Don't own the characters yadda yadda yadda. Okay so I may be a _little _bit mean to Ron but its not my fault! It's another stories fault, I read it and it made me hate him for a while and I wrote this. So here it is :P enjoy, or else I'll get you too. **

**Ron's Torture**

That was the last straw, Ron had betrayed him too many times and now he was going to pay. At dinner in the great hall that night, Harry cast a spell over Ron's plate, when he wasn't looking, and low and behold it was covered with spiders. Large spiders, with eight hairy legs and who knows how many eyes. He felt very satisfied when Ron looked down at his plate. Ron turned pale, and he let out a squeak. He started shaking and soon enough tears were streaming down his face. He let out a high-pitched, girly scream when they made their way onto his body. With every crawl, Ron got more and more scared. When one finally reached his face he screamed again and fainted dead upon the floor. If anyone was paying any attention to Harry they would have noticed an evil, feral grin and a dark gleam in his emerald eyes. Ron on the other hand lay on the floor with his mouth hanging open and drool coming out. It was enough to get a sneer even from a Hufflepuff. He looked utterly ridiculous. There was also the whole thing were Ron happened to be the only one who could see the spiders.

Ron was still terrified after the incident in the Great Hall and whenever he went into a new room he would scan every inch of it with his eyes, too dumb to even think about using magic to make sure there were no spiders. That night Ron rolled over and over in his bed trying to get to sleep but every time he was drifting off the memories of the spiders all over him, crawling up him, woke him right up again. He reassured himself that there were no spiders in his bed and therefore it was safe to sleep in. That was when tragedy, or rather Harry, struck. Ron was just about to close his eyes and attempt to go to sleep again when he saw it. Though at that point in time he didn't know what 'it' was. He blinked trying to clear his vision, which was a bit fuzzy due to his sleep deprived state. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked to where the black blob had been only to find it closer to him. But it was worse than a black blob, a million times worse! He'd rather have Snape in his bed any day! No, it wasn't really there, he was just imagining it . . . Did that mean the one next to it was part of his imagination too? Wait, of course it was . . . Right? The amount of spiders on his bed keep growing and then he felt something on his head. He cautiously lifted his hand up and touched his head only to feel something with a small body and eight long legs. He screamed as loud as he could before once again losing cautiousness.

Over the next few days these sort of events happened regularly. Dumbledore had gotten so fed up that he had sent Ron to St. Mungos. Everyone was sure that he was mad, he saw spiders that weren't there how could he not be mad? They all watched as men from St. Mungos had come into the Great Hall during breakfast one morning and dragged him away. Harry had to hide a smirk as he heard Ron yell, "NO. I AM NOT CRAZY! THERE ARE SPIDERS EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU! EVERYWHERE! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME! NOOOOO GET THEM OFF ME, GET THEM OFF ME!" That was the last anyone heard from Ron ever again, rumours say that he tried to fool everyone that he was fine again and he had stopped screaming about spiders. They were actually going to release him. Harry soon stopped that though. The people at St. Mungos were once again reassured that Ron indeed thought he could see spiders, after a night of screaming and sobbing, and never believed his claims that he didn't again.

**And they all lived happily ever after. Haha. Then again maybe not _all _of them. Hope you liked it even just a tiny bit. In my hate for Ron I still feel a tiny bit bad for him. I'd despise to have that happen to me. I am petrified of spiders! Evil demons from hell! Come on look what they did to Ron! See it was them not me. You have no proof! **


End file.
